NaruHina: Halloween
by DarkDragonWolf117
Summary: A NaruHina Halloween special. Hope you enjoy and HAPPY HALLOWEEN.


**NaruHina: Halloween**

(I wanted to let everyone know that Naruto and his friends are the Shippuden version, Sasuke is in Konoha, Gaara is not the Kazekage, and there are also a few other surprises that will he happening. Hope you enjoy.)

It was that time of the year again in Konoha. It was getting close to Halloween. Everyone in Konoha was getting ready for Halloween. They were setting up Halloween decorations around their homes. Some people were setting up a Halloween party in their homes that they invited their friends to. The children were getting costume for their trick or treating. Naruto was getting his costume ready. Naruto had the perfect idea for his costume. Even though his friends asked him what he was going as, all he said that it was a secret. Lady Tsunade invited Gaara, Matsuri, Temari, and Kankuro to come over to Konoha for Halloween. At the Hyuga compound, Hanabi was walking around the house with a box in her arms and an evil smile in her face (This can't be good). Hanabi entered a room that looked like a meeting room. Hanabi placed the box on a table and quickly left the room. Then Hanabi ran into her father Hiashi. "What were you doing in there," Hiashi asked and Hanabi answered, "I was leaving a special 'gift' for the clan elders." Hiashi did not miss the evil smile when Hanabi said gift. "Okay. Are you going with Hinata to go get a Halloween costume," Hiashi asked and Hanabi, "Yes I am." Hanabi turned and left. Hiashi looked at the door and thought, 'I wonder what Hanabi 'gift' for the clan elder is.' Hiashi walked off to go to talk to his brother Hizashi and Hiashi's wife Kasumi. A few minutes later, both Hinata and Hanabi left to go to the store to get their Halloween costume. Hinata and Hanabi ran into Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Mina, Matsuri, and Temari. The six of them were heading to the store as well. After a while of looking at the costumes, Sakura found a cute nurse costume. Ino found a maid costume. Mina found one that looked like a dog-human girl with dog ears and a tail. Tenten found one that looked like a hard core fighter. Temari found a bride of Frankenstein costume. Matsuri found a raccoon-dog girl costume. Hanabi found a Princess Peach costume. Hinata was still looking for a costume. There was nothing that caught Hinata's eyes. Then Hinata's eyes caught something. It was an angle costume. Hinata thought the costume look cute and she got it.

Some of the guys were getting their costumes at another store. Sai got a butler costume, Choji got a donut costume, Kiba got an Inyuasha costume, Shikamaru got a Frankenstein costume, Neji got a Mortal Kombat costume, Konohamaru got a Mario costume, Shino got a giant bug costume, Kankuro got what looked like a Pinocchio costume, and Gaara got a raccoon-dog boy costume. Back at the Hyuga compound, some of the clan elders were entering the meeting room. They noticed the box that was on the table. One the elders opened the box and what happened next could be heard threw out Konoha. When the box exploded, Hiashi, Kasumi, and Hizashi rushed to the meeting room and when they opened the door, all three of them were on the floor laughing at what they saw. All the clan elders were covered with pink paint that was all over their body and the look on the elders face was priceless. Back at where the girls were at. "What was that," Ino asked and Hanabi answered, "It seems that they open the box." "What are you talking about Hanabi," Hinata asked and Hanabi replied, "I left a box in the meeting room at the compound for the clan elders. Once the box in open, it explosive pink paint everywhere." The rest of the girls just look at Hanabi with shock and Hinata asked, "How did you make such a thing?" "That was easy. I asked Naruto to help me make it after I told him why I needed it," Hanabi answered and Hinata's cheeks blushed red when she heard Naruto's name. As time passed it was Halloween night, everyone was dress up in their costume. Most of the girls in Konoha were dress in weird and sexy costume to try to impress one Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was dress up in his rouge Shippuden outfit. When the girls saw him, they went crazy. When Sasuke saw the fan girls coming at him, he ran like crazy to get away. Shikamaru and Temari were hanging out together. Ino was with Sai at a party that her parents were having. Matsuri was with Gaara on top of the hotel roof watching the moon above them. Kankuro, Choji, Shino, and Lee, who dressed up like Guy Sensei (That is scary), were heading to some parties that they were invited to. Kiba with Akamaru, Akamaru was wearing some big tore pant to make him look like a werewolf, and Mina were on patrol to watch to make sure no little kids got hurt. Neji and Tenten were watching some of the Hyuga children as they trick or treat. Hanabi and Konohamaru were going to treat or trick together, but under the watch of Hinata and Naruto.

Konohamaru was over at Naruto's place. There was a knock on the door and Konohamaru answered it. Konohamaru saw that it was Hinata and Hanabi. "Please come in," Konohamaru said and they did. "Where is Naruto," Hinata asked and Konohamaru answered, "He is putting his costume on." The door to Naruto's bedroom opened and Hinata, Hanabi, and Konohamaru were shocked by Naruto's costume. Naruto's whiskers marks were gone. Naruto had on some black ninja pants, black ninja long sleeve shirt, and his Chunin vest. Naruto was also wearing a white trench coat with flames on the bottom of it and writing on the back. In his hands was the Hokage's hat the Third Hokage wore when he was alive. "What do all of you think," Naruto asked and Hanabi asked, "Cool." "Who are you dress as Naruto," Konohamaru asked and Naruto answered, "I am the Fourth Hokage. Granny Tsunade showed me a picture of him. It was shocking to see how similar the both of us looked like. So I decided to dress up like him. I asked Granny Tsunade if I can borrow the Hokage's hat for tonight." Hinata was in aww are how Naruto look. She was almost tempted to walk over to him, throw her arms around his neck, and give him a big kiss on lips. "You look pretty as an angle Hinata," Naruto said and that caused Hinata to snap out of her day dream. "Are the two of you ready," Naruto asked and both Hanabi and Konohamaru nodded their heads. Meanwhile, Sasuke was still running with fan girls on his tail. Sakura saw Sasuke in trouble and decided to help him. Sakura grabs Sasuke's arm and quietly said, "Just play along." Where have you been Sasu? I have been waiting for you to show up," Sakura said as the fan girls looked at her with angry eyes and when Sasuke saw this, he understood Sakura's plan as he replied, "I was on my way to meet you, but these fan girls were chasing me." Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura for a hug and one of the fan girls said, "We don't believe that you are a couple. Prove it." "Then Sakura did something that Sasuke or the fan girls saw coming. Sakura place her hands on Sasuke's cheek and planted a kiss right on his lips. As the both of them kissed, the fan girls left the two alone. Sakura pulls away from the kiss and seen that the fan girls were gone. "You are now clear of the fan girls. I will see you later Sasuke," Sakura said as she about to walk away, but Sasuke grabs her and pulls her closer to him. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura and said in a clam and smoothing voice, "You think that since you kiss me you can simply walk away like it was nothing. You have started something that I enjoy." Sakura was about to say something, but was silence by a kiss that was from Sasuke. As they kiss, Sasuke transported the both of them to a different location.

Anko and Kakashi were walking together on patrol. Kakashi was dressed as a wizard and Anko was dressed as a dark torturer that will give anyone nightmares with one look at her. As they walked, Kakashi saw Hinata, Hanabi, Konohamaru and a fourth person that looked familiar to him. Then it hit Kakashi. It was Naruto, but he look exactly like the Fourth Hokage when he was alive. Some of the adult almost believed that the Fourth Hokage was alive until Hinata, Hanabi, or Konohamaru said Naruto's name. After a while of trick of treating, Naruto and Hinata dropped Hanabi and Konohamaru back at their homes. Naruto asked Hinata if she could hang out with him for a while and Hinata replied yes. Naruto and Hinata walked up to the Hokage Mountain. Naruto grab Hinata carefully and the both of them jumped on top of the Fourth Hokage's head. Both Naruto and Hinata watched the village with a full moon out. "Hinata, can you keep a secret," Naruto asked and Hinata replied, "Yes I can?" Naruto told Hinata about the Kyuubi being sealed in him. Before Naruto told Hinata about the Kyuubi, he felt that he could trust her. When Naruto was finished, what Hinata did next surprised Naruto out of his mind? Hinata jumped at Naruto with her arms open to give him a hug and planted a kiss on his lips. Naruto was shock at first, but he liked it. When Hinata pulled away, Hinata said, "I don't think any less of you. The reason that I kissed you is because I am in love with you so much." Naruto was surprised, but he slowly wrapped his arms around Hinata in a hug and gave her a kiss. After a while of kissing, Naruto and Hinata left. Naruto and Hinata were walking down the stairs on the mountain. Then they saw at the bottom of the stairs a woman with long red hair and a man that look just like Naruto's costume of the Fourth Hokage. The man and woman were both pale white. They smile at both Naruto and Hinata. "We wish the both of you luck," said the red haired woman and the blond haired man said, "I am proud of you, Son." Then both the man and woman disappeared within seconds. Both Naruto and Hinata blinked a few times. The both of them just thought that they just imaged it. Naruto walked Hinata home. As they got to the compound, Hiashi asked Naruto spent the night. The next morning, Kasumi showed both Naruto and Hinata a picture of a woman with long red hair and man that looked just like Naruto without the whiskers. "These looked just like the people from last night," Naruto said and Kasumi said, "These people in the pictures died when you were born and they were your parents as well." Both Naruto and Hinata were shocked to learn that. Then Naruto passed out when he realized that he just saw the ghost of his parents. Hinata rushed over to Naruto to make sure that he was okay. Both Hiashi and Kasumi smiled that their daughter had found someone that she cared for. 'It seems that strange things can happen when it is Halloween,' Hiashi thought as he watched Hinata give Naruto a kiss on the lips when he woke up. Then Hiashi was the one to pass out when he saw Hinata kiss Naruto. Kasumi laugh at Hiashi. Naruto and Hinata spent the rest of the day together. Naruto and Hinata were not the only people that got together on Halloween. There was Sasuke and Sakura, Neji and Tenten, Kiba and Mina, Shikamaru and Temari, Gaara and Matsuri, Sai and Ino, and Konohamaru and Hanabi. Everyone was happy to be with someone that they loved.

The End

HAPPY HALLOWEEN


End file.
